


Ballrooms and Spies

by Sourlander



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Hux' sister and attend a ball, where you meet a charming man who manages to sweep you off your feet within a couple of minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballrooms and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a reader centered fanfiction. I hope you like it. I got the request on my fanfiction blog: hux-the-coaster-lover.tumblr. com
> 
> I whipped this up pretty quickly and didn't check for mistakes. I'm not a native speaker so I hope you can forgive me ;)
> 
> Request:Prompt: Can you write one in which the reader is Hux‘ little sister and meets Poe who is spying on the First Order for the Resistance?

The dress Y/N was wearing for the occasion was perfect in every sense. It fell right to her toes, felt light and silky on her skin and matched the tone of her eyes perfectly. But it still didn’t feel right. Not entirely. Y/N turned around in front of the mirror again and examined her reflection critically. Her mother would have approved, certainly and so would her father but it still felt unfamiliar to wear a dress at all.

            A light beeping sound at the door made her flinch. That would be him. She examined her hairdo one more time, then went to answer the door. Wendol Hux at least didn’t have to worry about wearing something unfamiliar. He was in his dress uniform, which was just like his usual uniform, only made from a fancier material. He smiled down at her, something like pride in his green eyes. “You look perfect tonight, Y/N.”

            “Am I going to impress the Admiral, like this?”

            Wendol nodded and offered Y/N his arm. He was still smiling. Y/N didn’t see him do this as much anymore. Things had changed since the desaster on Starkiller Base. Not between them, certainly, she still served under him as faithfully as ever and did her best to assist him and she was still sure that she was the only person in the whole galaxy he knew he could trust, but still. He hadn’t smiled as much after they had started going to the Academy, not in public anyway, but he had laughed in her company and when he had been sure that they were alone. Things were different now.

            Wendol had been invited to First Order’s twentieth anniversary and been asked to bring a partner. Not wanting to bring any of his other officers he had brought Y/N. His sister. Y/N couldn’t help but wonder whether he wanted to introduce her to the other high ranking officers within the First Order in order to forward her career or simply find her a suitable match, but she felt like he needed someone friendly by his side and who might be better suited to this role than her.

            When they entered the brightly illuminated ballroom situated on their new main base her eyes immediately scanned the room for familiar faces. She knew a couple of them from encounters in her youth or from the Academy but she recognize too many people. Couples were standing together and talking quietly over the hum of music coming from nowhere in particular.

            Wendol patted her hand, which was resting in the crook of her arm. They had arrived just on time. Admiral Jeeson was already taking his seat next to the blonde woman who had to be either his wife or mistress. Y/N couldn’t be sure. From what she had heard from Wendol the Admiral didn’t mind which of the two he brought to official events. “Let’s go”, he whispered in her ear and led her to two empty seats at the big round table at which the Jeeson was seated. On the way there Y/N caught the eye of a man at the far end of the room. He wasn’t particularly tall, but his handsome face and intelligent eyes made Y/N smile involuntarily.

            “Admiral,” Wendol said cordially after a short greeting, and stepped behind Y/N to arrange her chair and Y/N snapped to attention immediately. “Have you met my sister Y/N?”

            “I have not.” Jeeson, who had answered Wendol’s greeting rather coldly, now looked at Y/N with something in his eyes which made her feel uncomfortable. “Y/N Hux, you do resemble your mother.”

            Y/N smiled, thanking him and was relieved when Wendol sat down next to her and the Admiral got up again to greet the guests.

 

The dinner had been superb for First Order standards. The cuisine lacked everything from salt to quality in general, but the food which had been given to them today had been one of the best meals Y/N had ever had. After the plates had been taken away by servants Admiral Jeeson lead the blonde woman to the floor.

“Is she his wife, or his mistress?” Y/N whispered in Wendol’s ear making him smirk. He shook his head slightly. “It’s the Order’s anniversary. His wife, obviously.”

Y/N lifted an eyebrow and took a small sip of wine. She was still working on her first glass and was determined not to drink more than was expected of her. The music got louder and more and more couples headed to the dance floor, after the Admiral had opened the dance. “So, are _we_ dancing, brother dear?”

Wendol looked at her sceptically but he got up with a sigh. “I suppose it would look odd if I didn’t dance,” he said, took her hand and led her towards the dancing couples. They were good at dancing with each other since they had learned dancing together and Y/N was glad that Wendol didn’t shy away from this situation. During dinner he had been quieter than usual when he was among his peers. The Resistance’s victory had cost him dearly and he knew it. She was only glad that she could try and help him get through this.

“It his strange...” he said quietly after a while. They had managed the first dance and were now in the middle of the second.

“What?”

“There is someone here who is vaguely familiar.” His eyes were fixed on a spot somewhere behind Y/N and when they turned around Y/N recognized the man who had caught her eye before. He was dancing with a dark haired, fair skinned woman in a red dress.

“I’ve never seen him before,” she said and when he twirled her around and she face the other direction again, she shrugged. “But I guess you have met a lot more people than I have. Maybe he was in your year at the Academy.”

            “Maybe...” Wendol didn’t sound entirely convinced and after a minute the dance ended. He let go of her, when someone, another officer approached him with a woman in her early twenties at his side. The younger woman looked a lot like the man at her side and she looked up at Wendol with something like awe and Y/N put a hand on Wendol’s arm. It was only too apparent what that officer was attempting to do.

“General, may I introduce my daughter Mara?”

Y/N smiled politely as introductions were made and quickly made up an excuse so Wendol could get a chance at dancing with the girl if he felt like it. He should take the chance as far as Y/N was concerned. It could only help him to gain some more solid footing among his peers.

As she approached her table again, she saw from the corner of her eye the good looking officer approaching her. She smiled lightly, as he came to a stop beside her. A Colonel she concluded from the rank insignia on his arm.

“Lieutenant Hux?”

Y/N smiled politely and stretched out her hand. His dark eyes were were captivating and his dark curls were a bit too long for a woman of his rank, but it suited him.   “Indeed. And you are...”

“Colonel Kes Bey, at your service.” He shook her and she couldn’t help but smile. He had a certain energy that was utterly catching.

Y/N couldn’t help but notice how her heart seemed to miss a beat, when he briefly raised her hand to his lips and smiled up at her. The smile made his face look handsomer if that was even possible.

“I’m afraid I haven’t heard that name before, Colonel”, she said quietly. “But my brother thinks he knows you from somewhere.” She turned around to look back at the dance floor and saw that Wendol had indeed started dancing with the girl. Good for him.

Bey shook his head and his smile faltered for a moment, but he didn’t seem to be too upset. “We met once. It was a long time ago...” He paused for a moment and looked down at her again. “Would you like a drink, Lieutenant?”

 

He was charming and Y/N couldn’t help but feel flustered every time he looked at her. His eyes were warm and seemed to hold a promise she couldn’t quite grasp. A couple of hours later she couldn’t even remember what they had talked about, she only remembered what it had felt like to feel his lips press against hers when he pulled her into a secluded corner where no one could spot them. She had never been one to feel attracted to a man on first sight, but Colonel Kes Bey made her heart race and she forgot everything around her, when she felt his hands roam her body.

            “I ruined your makeup.” His accent was different and it made her jump involuntarily. It sounded weird to her ears, but he kept smiling as if he hadn’t realized it.

            Y/N quickly brushed lose strand of hair from out of her eyes and shook her head. “It’s fine,” she said and felt sure that it really would be fine. No one had to see her if she could avoid it. She looked over his shoulder. They were in a secluded alcove which was shielded from view by brightly coloured fabrics. She took a deep breath. “Would you like to take me to my room?”, she said quietly and he nodded with a wide grin on his face, which made her toes curl in anticipation.

 

The next morning she found that he had left and that the plans for a new wave of Stormtropper recruiting in the Outer Rim she had been going over for her brother and which she had put on her night stand after her arrival on the Base was gone.


End file.
